The Fantasy Games
by L Lawliet 4ever
Summary: For the past 13 years, 20 teenagers have gone missing each year, and they're not ordinary dissapearances. Raemi, a sarcastic, strong skinned girl, and Eli, know as 'J-boy' are about to go on the ride of their life into the world known as Fire Emblem.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T for future violence. I do not own Fire Emblem, only my characters and the plot. **

'Don't you dare. Don't you dare sit next to me!' As the guy made his way down the bus aisle, I shot him my strongest death glare. I guess I didn't project it hard enough from under my black hood. He sat down next to yours truly. Damn.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed loudly and crammed myself against the bus window as far as was physically possible. First day at a crappy new school, and I just wanted to be left alone. But no, of course not. I slouched down in my seat, trying as hard as I could, to dissapear into my hoodie. The boy glanced over.

"I am sorry. I do not wish to accompany you on the ride to school either." His voice is smooth and gentle, like flowing water. But then what he just said hit me.

"Well screw you too!" I snapped back, and glared out the window. This boy dared to sit next me, and then had the audacity to say he didn't want to sit with me? I want to hit him. Stupid punk.

"I am…sorry?" He sounded confused. I glanced over and looked at him, really looked at him.

He was definitely Asian, or Korean, or something along those lines. His skin was smooth, with a light tan. His eyes were the color of dark chocolate, and his soft-looking black hair hung around his face, if slightly in his eyes. His clothes ruined whatever look he was trying to pull off; raggedy shoes, baggy blue jeans, and a long-sleeved white shirt.

Flicking a few strands of black hair from my face, I asked, "Who are you?"

The boy brought one leg up onto the seat, and put his arm around it casually. "My name is Eli Tawl. My family moved from Japan. I am eleventh year student."

He pronounced his last name like towel. I could definitely hear his foreign accent then. I hadn't noticed it before, when he had blurted out his rude little comment. His English was a bit choppy, thought. "Eleventh year? You mean you're a junior?"

Eli frowned. "Junior? Is that the correct term here?"

I gave him a nodd, then pulled out my iPod. I was done. It was my first day, and I didn't need to be bothered by some lost Japanese kid. Soon Papa Roach's _Tyranny _was blasting through my ears into my skull. Not a minute into the song, I felt a poke in my shoulder.

Eli said, "And your name is?"

"Raemi."

He grinned. "Like do re mi?"

What was this guy's problem? Couldn't he take a hint? "Yeah, sure."

"It is nice to-"

"Whatever." I turned the music back on, turned up the volume, and tried-unsuccessfully, I might add-to block J-boy out for the rest of the ride. He just wouldn't shut up.

"Lots of people here. You are the first person I met. Do you like it here?" His lips were moving, but I could barely make out what he was saying.

I hit pause. "What?"

"Do you like it here?" J-boy's eyes studied me intensly. So intensly, that I started to feel very uncomfortable. I decided to go back looking out the window. Cows and manure. Wonderful.

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Why do you care?" I rounded on him. "Just shut up!"

And he was silent. For a few moments, anyway. Then, "You are vey upset. Because of me. I am sorry."

I exhaled slowly. "I'm not upset. Not at you, anyway."

Timidly, "Then who?"

I frowned. Who _was _I mad at? Not this strange, new boy. My dad? Definitly. But I wasn't going to tell Eli this. I settled for an easy answer in general. "The world."

Eli considered this for a few minutes. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was biting his thumb, lost in concentration. Then he seemed to stiffen, as if he felt my eyes on him. His eyes met mine before glancing at my iPod. But in that instant, I felt a surge of something. For the briefest of moments, in that boy's eyes, I had seen Thomas. But that was crazy. Thomas was back in California, while I was stuck here in Nebraska. But I still couldn't shake the feeling…

"You like music?"

I blinked. His voice jolted me out of my reverie. "Wha?"

"You enjoy listening to music?" He repeated.

I let out a breath. This was an easy one. "Yeah. Can't live without it. There's a song for every moment, you know?"

A very small smile crept across his face. "What is the song that depicts the current moment?"

I thought hard, and finally shook my head. "I can't decide. It's a tie."

"What songs?"

"When You're Gone, by Avril Lavigne, and Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan." I decided.

Eli nodded. "Why those two?"

Why did he have to ask so many questions? And why was I answering them? Hadn't I been trying to ignore him? Well, I would just try harder. Just because I thought I had seen a glimpse of Thomas in Eli didn't mean anything. I looked out the window again. We were pulling into the high school parking lot.

Eli seemed to realize our conversation was over. "Okay, okay."

God, the day was only beginning.

**So what'd you guys think for the first chap?Comments on Raemi's –um- interesting personality? Just about two more chapters until the action starts, so stay with me! RxR! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fire Emblem, just my characters and story line. **

Teachers are so stupid. Forgive me, but they are. My first two classes, English and computers, I just sat in a desk in the far back and went unnoticed. I'm not complaining, don't get me wrong (okay, maybe a little). I wasn't too hurt though. I had my iPod. It was a party in the back row with me, Skillet, and Theory of a Deadman. Life was great. Until third hour.

Transferring to a new school in the middle of the year is always fun. The teachers have already gotten into their rythem and don't like adding more kids to the mix, so you can skimp off doing work easily. Although I would've preferred to stay at my old school. But I'll tell you 'Raemi's Life Story' later. First I have to tell you why J-Boy has to _die. _

I had made a beeline for the farthest seat in the back right, the area of the I was beginning to prefer. Kids filed in, and lo and behold, who should appear? None other than J-boy. Eli. Lost Japanese Boy. I watched as he ambled over to the teacher. He was probably asking a million questions, as usual.

So the bell rings, kids sit, yadda yadda. The skeleton that's supposed to teach us Civics has Eli stand in front of the class. He looks like he'd rather be anywhere but. I knkow the feeling. But I can't sympathize for long.

"Everyone, this is Eli Tawl." Snickers. "Why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself, Eli?" God, I hate stereo-typical teachers. Barf.

Eli sort of hunches over, as if everyone's eyes are physically trying to hurt him. "Hello. I arrived here from Kyoto, Japan. I am not familiar with some English phrases, but I am a fast learner. Erm…I have a younger brother who is named Hiro." His eyes glanced at us every now and then, but otherwise pretty much stayed glued to the floor.

"How fascinating!" Skeleton exclaims, as if Eli just described how to move a pencil through the air. "Have you made any friends yet, Eli?" This teacher is a whacko.

Eli's eyes lit up, and I got that sinking feeling. "Well there was a girl on the bus."

He considered me his…friend? Strange.

"Her name is Raemi." At that moment our eyes met, and before I had a chance to do _anything_, J-boy pointed. "There she is!"

'You are so dead!' I have never wanted to hurt anyone as bad as I did right then. He was going to make me suffer right along with him!

Skeleton dude peered over at me. "Oh, I didn't notice you over there." Ya think? "Come on up here." I stared at him. "Well?" You had to be kidding me.

As I made my way down the aisle, I could feel the class' eyes on me.

"Check out the goth loser," one guy snickered.

I'm sure I looked goth to them. Black-haired girl with pierced lip, trying to hide in a black hoodie, hood up. I didn't care what they thought. Being misunderstood was basically on my birth record. Except Thomas. Thomas understood. Thomas cared.

At the front of the room I stood next to J-boy, hoping he would catch on fire, because I was a burning inferno inside. I was so angry, I could've punched Eli _and _the teacher. Speaking of the whacko…

"And you're Raemi? I hadn't been informed that you'd be joining us. I'm Mr. Neves. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"No thanks," I said, and glued my eyes to my shoes.

"No really," the dolt insisted, and I glanced up to see him grinning at me expectantly. Ai yi yi.

Fine. "My name is Raemi Casteye. And if anyone calls me goth again, I'll beat the living s-" Pause.

**There ya go! We pause at the end of this chapter to go somewhere else in the next! **

**Raemi: You had to stop it at the part where I say s-**

**Author: -clamps hand over Raemi's mouth- Now now. Can't you be civilized in front of our readers?**

**Raemi: (She thinks I'm not civilized now? Wait till we're alone!)**

**Author: I created you. I can see your thoughts.**

**Raemi: You're making me think them!**

**Author: Touche…Until next time!**

**J-Boy: Hello! **

**Raemi: Get outta here! Okay readers, nothing left to see. Move on to the next chappie. **

**-J-Boy and Raemi dissapear- -sounds of whacking and crys of pain-**

**Author: Hey! Shut up will ya, they're still here! **

**-one last thwack, then silence-**

**Author: Thank you! RxR peeps! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fire Emblem, just my characters and the plot.**

Okay, before I go any farther, I need to go back and tell you my 'life story'. Yes, I'm about enthused as you are right now. But things get weird pretty fast, and there won't be time for me to explain later. And you need to know about Thomas. Cuz he plays a major part in this. So..let's go back a year.

_We came to a stop in front of my house. I turned to my two best friends, Lila and Thomas. Lila was my bffafa (best friend forever and for always). We had known eachother forever. When I knocked over an expensive vase that belonged to Lila's mom, she took the blame. When Lila's first boyfriend broke her heart , I broke his nose. We were there for eachother. _

_ Thomas had just moved here to Chico, California a year ago. He was smart, and kind, and I liked that. He wasn't the kind of person Lila would usually hang around, but with Thomas she made an exception. Lila was a free spirit; she loved taking risks. Thomas, on the other hand, was shy and thoughtful._

_ Back then, I wasn't a goth loser. I was a Cali girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, and an amazing tan. I played on the volleyball and soccer team, and wasn't the most popular girl in school, but way up there. I was happy, carefree even, and it was said I was a star; I had a 'shining personality.'_

_ We had just come back from the beach. Every day after school I went down to the beach, and this time I had convinced Thomas and Lila to come with. We had spent the day swimming, playing beach volleyball, and eating snow cones; not exactly in that order. _

_ "Thanks for coming," I smiled at them._

_ "No problem," Lila said. "Watching Thomas hit that fat guy whith the volleyball was soo worth it!" _

_ Lila and me started cracking up. "It was an accident!" Thomas protested, and that only made us laugh harder._

_ "Yeah, sure," I teased, tossing my beach-blonde hair over my shoulder. "And Lila doesn't eat five pounds of ice cream a day!"_

_ "I do not!" Lila replied indignantly. Now it was Thomas' turn to break into hysterics. _

_ "It's ok, it doesn't show," I assured her between laughs. _

_ "Hey, do you still have my Skillet cd?" He asked, once he was able to breathe._

_ I took a few deep breaths. "Yeah, it's inside. Come on. I'll see you later, Lila."_

_ "See ya!" She waved and started walking across the street._

_ Thomas followd me inside my house, painted a light blue that my mother said gave it "character." As we walked in, the smell of cooking beef wafted through the air towards us. _

_ "Hey you're back. Tacos for dinner, Raemi. Hello Thomas," my dad called from in the kitchen._

_ "Hello Mr. Casteye," Thomas replied._

_ Mother looked up from the couch. I'll never forget how she looked that day. Her blonde hair tumbled onto her shoulders in waves , and her eyes were the color of the ocean I had just finished swimming in. She had on a light blue blouse, short-sleeved, that was tucked into her jeans. She looked like a model from the JC Penny catalogs. _

_ "Why hello, Thomas," she greeted him. "Are you staying for dinner?"_

_ "No, thank you. I just came to get the cd I lent Raemi." _

_ "Oh alright. The offer still stands." She turned back to the magazine she had been reading._

_ Leaving Thomas in the living room, I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed the cd off from my dresser. It had been a wonderful listen. As I turned to go, I heard shouting downstairs. I felt myself flying down the stairs to see Mother on the floor, immobile. Dad was kneeling next to her on the floor, shouting to call an ambulance. __**She wasn't moving.**_

_ Dad looked up and saw me standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Raemi, get a goddamn ambulance! Raemi!"_

_ But I couldn't move. Couldn't think. It was like someone pressed the off button. Mom wasn't moving. __**She wasn't moving. **_

___But then someone moved past me. Thomas. I'd forgotten he was here. What was he-oh. Thomas had grabbed the landline. Meanwhile…_

_ "Lynn! Wake up, Lynn, don't do this to me! __**LYNN!**__" Dad was a sobbing heap on the floor. He was loud, so loud._

_ Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up! Someone was yelling over Dad's desperate pleas. Later I learned it was me._

_ And then I was running, running down the street towards the beach. My legs were pumping and I couldn't seem to breathe in enough air. I blinked, and I was in the water. I swam further and further out, and when my arms were throbbing from the effort, I dove. _

_ The water was freezing now that the sun was almost on the other side of the planet. I closed my eyes and sank, willling it to all go away…willing myself to let go… But no. Someone was grabbing me, pulling me toward the surface. We broke through the water._

_ It was Thomas. He'd followed me. I struggled to get away from him. I didn't want anyone around me, let alone holding me. I was still in shock, I couldn't cope, couldn't process what I'd just seen._

_ "Raemi, Raemi stop it!" _

_ "Let me go, let me go! Leave me alone! Go away!" I screamed, thrashing about in the water in a pathetic attempt to go back under._

_ But Thomas locked his arms around me and wouldn't budge. Slowly, I felt myself relax. I gave up and leaned into Thomas. I couldn't tell if my face was wet from tears or the ocean. _

_ "Do you know what it's like when," Thomas sang softly," you're too scared to see yourself? Do you know what it's like when you wish you were someone else, who didn't need your help to get by?"_

_ "Do you know what it's like," I joined in. "To wanna surrender?"_

_ Our voices rose and joined together, singing the familiar words. "I don't wanna feel like this tommorrow. I don't wanna live like this today. Make me feel better, I wanna feel better. Stay with me here now and never surrender." _

_ I broke off as the floodgates opened and the tears came. Me and Thomas, alone in the ocean._

It was a heart attack. She couldn't be saved in time. Dad and I coped in our own ways. He locked himself in the house, sleeping though most days. I dyed my hair black, pierced my lip, and told the world to piss off. I developed bad habits, such as smoking cigs and pot, and drinking too much. I was mad all the time. After my transformation, Lila kept her distance. Everyone did. Except for Thomas. He had been there that day. He knew. Thomas became my rock, the one thing I could count on. He tried relentlessly to get me to give up the drugs and alchohol, to no avail.

But then Dad wanted to get away. Leave behind all the memories. Including Thomas. So we left. I hated him for that. Play.

**And there ya go! The song Thomas and Raemi sang is called "Never Surrender" by Skillet, an awesome song in which I dedicate to Andrew H. I have half of chapter 4 written, so it should be up either today or tommorrow. **


End file.
